Winx Club: Princess of Veuns & Mars
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: Princess Stella, is going to have a little sister. How does Strella feel about this and what it good to be like with the new baby in the house.
1. Chapter 1

****

Winx Club: Princess of Veuns & Mars

By: Yami Chibi Chibi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of their sixty anniversary was clear and sunny. The bright sunlight streaming in their bedroom window awoke him early that morning. He squinted and turned to face his wife, who was also starting to stir.

"Happy anniversary, darling."

Ella awoke at the sound of her husband's voice and smiled sleepily. Then suddenly her face contorted.

"Oh no, not again!" She gagged as she quickly stumbled out of bed and darted for the bathroom.

Poor Ella, he thought as he heard her retching. She had been ill for the last three days with some sort of stomach bug. She had also been complaining lately about being tired all the time.

Probably from all that vomiting, he thought as he got out of bed and knocked at the bathroom door.

"Ella, sweetheart, are you all right?"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, a very pale Ella answered the door.

"I really wish you'd see a doctor about this," he worried as he led her back to bed.

"Actually, Ilya, I did. Yesterday."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my doctor had a late-afternoon cancellation. I had fallen asleep by the time you got back from your lecture with Stella ."

"Well, what did the doctor say? It's not anything serious, is it?"

"Maybe you'd better sit down, Ilya."

Something about the way she had said that both concerned him and triggered a suspicious feeling in the back of his mind. Obediently, he sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled and took his hand.

"Ilya, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in shocked disbelief.

Pregnant? Did she say she was pregnant?

Even though they hadn't really been trying to have a child, he knew that Ella wanted another baby. He hadn't really entertained the thought much because he knew that at their ages (he was nearly sixty-five, she was almost thirty-nine) the odds of their conceiving a child weren't great to begin with.

But they had.

"Ilya? Please say something, darling. Are you all right?" She had noticed that he was quite pale.

"I'm just…I'm, oh my, I don't know what to say. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well, yes, it's wonderful, but…pregnant?"

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Don't you want to have another child?" Her smile faded. She had thought that he would've been thrilled by her news.

"Of course I do," he said as he leaned over and hugged her. "It's just that the thought of becoming a father again at my age is a little overwhelming. I'm sixty-four now, sixty-five when the baby will be born. By the way, when is the little one due?"

"28th September, believe it or not. But rerember Stella was born a week late, so I wouldn't count on that date being exact."

He sat there in stunned silence for a moment, reflecting on what she had just told him.

Me a father again at sixty-five? Most other men my age are grandfathers at sixty-five. Wait, I am a grandfather. And now I'm going to be a father again. Oh my…this is just so unbelievable.

He stood up to get a glass of water from the bathroom and felt his knees buckle. Ella quickly grabbed his arm.

"Maybe I'd better lie down," he said weakly as he sank back down on the bed. Ella moved over to make room for him next to her.

Oh my God, I've killed him, Ella thought as he closed his eyes. _He's having a heart attack._

, Ella thought as he closed his eyes. 

"Ilya, do I need to call the doctor?" she asked in near-panic.

"Why?" He shot up. "Are you all right? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," she said, relieved. "I thought you were ill."

"Oh, no. I'll be all right in a minute," he said as he laid back down. "It's just that I'm surprised by this morning's turn of events."

"Well, at least you won't forget our sixty anniversary," she said as she laid her head against his chest. (Even though she wanted to cuddle, she did have an ulterior motive. She wanted to check to make certain that he wasn't having a heart attack.)

"No, I definitely won't," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Matter of fact, it's the nicest anniversary present you could've given me. Happy anniversary, darling." He kissed her.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

Stella and Arurora sat down at the edge of the river that flowed through the southern boundary of the preserve.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Stella?" Arurora asked as took off her shoes and putted her feet in the water. Stella had been unusually quiet that morning.

"My mom and dad are going to have another baby."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Arurora gushed. "A baby! Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, thrilled," Stella said in a voice that indicated that she wasn't thrilled at all.

"What's wrong, Stella? Aren't you happy for your mom and dad?"

At ten, Stella was at the age when she was sure that her parents had made it their life's mission to embarrass her. She had a hard enough time accepting the fact that his mom and dad were having sex, but now they were basically advertising it to the world by having a baby. Stella shuddered. "Arurora, she's my _mom_, for crying out loud! And dad, he's like…old!"

"Stella, you selfish thing!" Arurora exclaimed in disbelief. "I can't believe that you're embarrassed that your mom and dad are going to have another baby!"

Stella scowled at her.

Arurora continued her tirade. "You're the one who's acting like a baby! I can't believe you'd be jealous of a little brother or sister."

"I'm not jealous, Arurora." Stella protested.

"Yes, you are! You've never had to share your mother's affection with anyone, and now along comes a baby to vie for her attention. You are jealous, Stella. Admit it."

Stella said nothing. Arurora had touched a nerve.

"Why, I'd think that you'd be thrilled to have a little brother or sister to teach all about Solaria and about becoming a great fairly."

Stella perked up at this news. She had never thought about it that way.

"Hey, yeah, that's right. I can show them everything I've learned about being a fairly and what it means to have a great fashion scents."

Arurora smiled. She knew that appealing to Stella's ego would do the trick.

"And then maybe I can take them with me on my next journey and help show them the right way to cast a spell! Hey, maybe he or she will become a great failry with good fashion scent, too! Wouldn't that be something?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, Stella.."

"Oh, you're right, Arurora," Stella admitted. "My brother or sister..."

"Brother, Sister, who cares?" Brendan sneered as he came down the hill towards them. "So dad already told you the news, huh?"

"Hey, at least I know how the baby will be related to me. By the way you still have to clean my room?" she said in mock sweetness.

"Well, don't hold your breath, because that'll never happen," Brendan said as he tossed a handful of grass in Stella's direction.

"How will the baby be related to you, Brendan?" Arurora asked as she tried to figure it out in her head.

"He or she will be my brother or sister, too because Stella's my sister," Brendan said as he sat down next to her on the riverbank. "It's already hard enough for me to be related to she," he said, pointing at Stella. "I hate to think how this poor kid's gonna feel when he or she is born."

"That's it!" Stella pounced on Brendan, Stella and Brendan began wrestling.

Arurora rolled her eyes.

I hope this baby's a girl, she thought as Stella and Brendan tumbled into the river. Beside _Stella, need a little sister._

---------------------------------

**Atemu: **I'm sure most of you are wounding why I choose the name I did. The truth is I just pick name that pop out at me for Stella's dad names was ILYA - From Elijah, and it Russian. As for Stella's Mother ELLA - She - Spanish. But that not the resaon why I choose the name. I did it because I read in other story of the Winx Clubs' Fic (Note: If you know the person who choose the name I love to said thank u for it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica:** I love... it so... much. It is cool!Do it on t.v. next time!

**Atemu:** Thankz, though I don't think I can put it on tv. I wish I could because I would play the voice of the baby.

**Vivian:** Great work! this is a wonderful story, hmm...sounds like stella's doesn't want a sister/brother or something. vivian.

**Atemu:** Not to be mean, in any way but what give u that clue. I'm sorry. I have not been happy for a few months now so reading you're re-view has cheek me up a better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Atemu:** Summary up last chapter. Stella's dad find out that His wife is going to have another baby and Stella is very unhappy about this... Let see what happen next!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like Friday the 27 is going to be your lucky day, Queen Ella," the obstetrician announced cheerfully as he entered the hospital room.

Ella, who was feeling pretty calm from the epidural anesthetic, smiled while her husband clutched her hand nervously. He was still adjusting to the idea of being in the same room during the baby's birth. When his first daughter Stella had been born, all he had to do then was just sit in the waiting room until the nurse came out to announce that the baby had arrived.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord when the baby arrives, King Ilya?" The obstetrician waved a pair of scissors in his direction.

"Uh, no, that's all right," he said anxiously. Things certainly had changed a lot in the past forty years.

The doctor stationed himself at the foot of the bed. "All right, Queen Ella. I want you to push as hard as you can. Let's see if we can get this baby out here."

Ella tried pushing as hard as she could even though she couldn't feel the lower half of her body.

"Great. You're doing fine. There's the head." The doctor looked up with a grin. "Was your hair light at one time, my king?"

King Ilya said nothing. He was too busy trying to concentrate on not doing something embarrassing like passing out in the middle of the delivery. Even though he had attended several Pokémon births, this was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before.

"One more push, Queen Ella," the doctor coaxed. Ella willingly obeyed.

The doctor held up the crying, squirming baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

At the first glimpse of his daughter, Ilya screwed up his face. "Is she supposed to look like that, all red and wrinkled?"

Ella giggled tiredly. "Ilya, that's exactly how Stella looked when she was born." She fixed her eyes on her newborn daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"I think you'll see a difference when we get her cleaned up, King Ilya," the nurse said as she took the baby.

King Ilya then realized that he probably should say something nice to atone for his previous comment on the baby's appearance. "Well, it looks like Friday the 27 is our lucky day, after all."

"Actually," Ella nodded her head in the direction of the clock on the wall, which read six minutes after midnight. "It September 28th."

---

Later that evening, he watched in fascination as Ella held their sleeping daughter in her arms. The nurse had been right; the baby did look much better after having had a bath.

"Why don't you hold her, Ilya?" Ella held the baby out to him.

"I? Me? I don't really know…how?"

"It's very simple. All you have to do is to remember to support her head like this. Now you try it." She handed him the baby.

He awkwardly took the baby, afraid that he might drop her. He couldn't remember ever holding Stella when she was this little. The baby opened her eyes and regarded her father for the first time. His heart melted at the sight of his daughter's big blue eyes…eyes that looked just like his wife's.

"See, she likes you," Ella said reassuringly.

He tenderly kissed the baby's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Princess Mana, Of Veuns & Mars."


	3. Chapter 3

**DayDreame**r9: This is getting good :) Wonder what her powers will be?

**Atemu:** You're just have wait and hey out, though one of her power is bend the water.

**Saurka-Moonlight: ** Great! What power does she hold? Update! Great use of character!

**Atmeu: **What this is everybody want to know what Mana's powers are. This well be the last chapter 'til I get 5 new review.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wahhhhhh!"

The piercing cry pervaded her dreams and awoke her out of a sound sleep.

"Mommy, Mana's crying," Stella mumbled as hse nudged her mother in the bed next to him.

When there was no response, she wearily opened her eyes. The digital clock read 3:17 A.M.

_Digital_ clock? Something didn't make sense here.

She nudged her again. "Mom, Mana's crying." They had brought the baby home from the hospital earlier that day.

"I fed her last time," Ella mumbled. "It's your turn."

_Huh?_

"Mom, um, biologically I'm not able to…"

"There's a wonderful invention called a breast pump. I made up several bottles; they're downstairs in the refrigerator. Give her one of those."

She was ready to tell her that she wasn't sure she knew how to feed a baby, but Ella was already snoring again.

"Wahhhh!" The baby's cries were getting louder.

_Well, guess I'd better give it a try as long as I'm up_, she thought as she slid out of bed.

---

"Wahhhhh!"

"Coming. I'm coming," Stella said wearily, bottle in hand, as she slowly trudged up the stairs to the baby's room. When he opened the door to the nursery, Mana stopped crying and regarded her with a "what took you so long" expression. She picked up the baby, sat down with her in the nearby rocking chair, and stuck the bottle in her mouth. She eagerly sucked for two seconds, then her face then contorted in displeasure and she started crying again.

"What's wrong, Mana?" She then realized that in her half-asleep state that she had forgotten to warm up the bottle. It was ice-cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mana," she said as she cuddled the wailing baby against her shoulder and started rocking her. "Mana, Try to ubderstand this is my first time being around a baby." When she noticed that the rocking motion seemed to have a calming effect on her, she started to relax, too.

_What was that song that Mommy used to sing to me,_ she wondered as both she and the baby yawned simultaneously. She couldn't remember all the words, so she decided to make up a lullaby of her own.

"_I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and the heir  
Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way?  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_…"

Hey, if the Slumber Song worked for Charm, maybe it would work for her, too.

At the sound of her sister's alto voice, Mana relaxed and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes, Stella looked at her little sister.

_Thank you, Charm,_ she grinned as she gently put the sleeping baby back in her crib.

---


End file.
